Faberritttana: Malas Decisiones
by luciaj97
Summary: Las chicas estudian en New York y van a la Universidad; Quinn tiene problemas con una materia y hace algo que no le gustará a sus novias. Contiene una relación D/D consensual. Si no es de su agrado no leer.
1. Chapter 1

POV SANTANA

Santana caminaba de un lado a otro en la habitación; no podía creer lo que había visto. "Pero esto me lo va a tener que explicar" pensó oscuramente mientras se decidía a hacer la tarea de ese día.

POV QUINN

"Que no haya sido ella, por favor, no ella"-repetía en su mente como un mantra. La rubia no podía creer que de sus tres novias la que la había visto fuera Santana. No quería ir a casa, ya que no estaba lista para el castigo que sabía le aguardaba.

Quinn deambulaba por las calles de New York evitando intencionalmente el camino que conducía a su casa hasta que vio la hora en su celular y se maldijo a sí misma por estar tarde cuando sabía que Santana impuso una regla que decía claramente sobre el horario de llegada a casa desde que estaban en la ciudad nueva y desconocida. Recorrió el camino de treinta minutos en quince cuando corrió, y agradeció mentalmente a su loca entrenadora Sue Sylvester por las largas y pesadas jornadas de entrenamiento que le permitieron llegar con cinco minutos de sobra que usó para recuperar el aliento.

Una vez su corazón dejó de querer salir de su pecho, entró a casa donde encontró el escenario menos esperado, la alta rubia y la morena pequeña paradas en esquinas diferentes de la sala de estar con sus manos en la nuca.

-¿Chicas, que pasó, dónde está San?- preguntó obteniendo silencio como respuesta; por supuesto que ellas no hablarían en la esquina y menos con una Santana furiosa en casa. Cuando se dirigía al piso de arriba a buscarla, Santana venía bajando las escaleras con una expresión cerrada en su rostro. Uhh-oh.

-Hasta que llegas, qué les dio a las tres para venir a casa luego del toque de queda sin avisar ni nada- preguntó mientras la llevaba de la mano con las otras chicas que seguían juiciosamente mirando la pared.

-Por qué llegas tarde- preguntó la latina a la rubia recién llegada. Quinn la vio confundida, ella no había llegado tarde.- De qué hablas San, llegué cinco minutos antes del toque de queda- le dijo enseñandole su reloj.

-¿Viste el reloj de la cocina, Quinn?, dice claramente que son las 20:50 pm, tienes casi una hora de retraso.¿Donde está tu celular?, te llamé un par de veces pero no salía la llamada.- Quinn escucho ese dato y saco su celular, estaba muerto.

-Me he quedado sin batería, lo siento San, no sabía que era tan tarde, perdón- dijo en un tono sumiso mientras aguardaba esperanzadamente que no haya sido ella la que la vio, lo cual significaba otro problema ya que debía descubrir quién fue.

-Bueno, no estás en problemas por eso, ya que no fue tu culpa a diferencia de estas dos- dijo la latina mientras señalaba a las chicas en las esquinas. Cierto, pensó Quinn, sus novias.-¿Qué hicieron?

Santana volvió su mirada de las chicas a ella- Decidieron que no debían obedecer el toque de queda- dijo tranquilamente. Como siempre la morena mas baja decidió que no debía quedarse callada y replicó el comentario de Santana- Fueron solo veinte minutos, no entiendo...auuuu- fue callada rápidamente por unas fuertes nalgadas que le dio Santana, Rachel intentó salirse de su agarre lo que provocó que se ganara más nalgadas aún.

-Ey! Sin frotar, sabes cuáles son las reglas de estar en la esquina Rae, ahora quédate quieta- dijo la rubia en un tono firme que Rachel obedeció instantáneamente, no necesitaba que su novia rubia la castigue.

Santana dejó pasar los minutos restantes de su estadía en la esquina yendo a tomar agua seguida por una Quinn un poco renuente pero curiosa, ella sabía que Quinn sospechaba que la persona que vio fue ella pero no estaba completamente segura por lo que mantuvo la distancia pero sin ser obvia, según la rubia claro. Le tendió un vaso de agua a Quinn el cual bebió ávidamente, no se había fijado que la rubia estaba un poco sudada y sin aliento.

-¿Por que estás sudada, Q?¿Corriste hasta aquí o algo así?- preguntó curiosa mientras la rubia se sonrojaba un poco- Bueno, tuve que correr un poco porque fui al parque a tomar un poco de aire antes de venir y cuando me fijé era tarde y quería llegar antes del toque de queda, lo cual no sirvió de nada porque el estúpido reloj no funcionaba igualmente- se rió un poco, mientras se enjuagaba el rostro y se secaba con un paño de cocina- ¿Cómo te fue mi amor?- le preguntó mientras echaba sus brazos alrededor de la morena y le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-Mi día fue aburrido la mayor parte, pero se puso un poco estresante cuando descubrí algo que no me gustó para nada- dijo la latina mientras sentía que su novia se ponía rígida por un segundo antes de relajarse tratando de que ella no lo note.

-¿Y qué fue eso que descubriste San?- dijo casualmente tratando de evitar que el miedo y la angustia se filtre en su voz. Pero la latina tenía otra idea en mente y la dejó con su pánico creciente allí en la cocina mientras alegaba que debía ir a sacar a las chicas de las esquinas.

Quinn la siguió un segundo después, por supuesto que sería Santana, estaba tan muerta.

La latina caminaba tranquilamente sintiendo el pánico que rodeaba a la rubia mientras sacaba a las chicas suavemente de las esquinas, Britt subió las escaleras alegando que tenía tarea luego de darle un rápido beso a cada una de sus novias y un lo siento a Santana. San la vio subir rápido antes de que una masa pequeña se arrojara contra ella y la hiciera caer al sofá, por supuesto que su pequeña diva sería tan dramática luego de la esquina y unos pocos azotes. Cuando se calmó fue a la cocina a preparar la cena para las cuatro.

Al estar solas de nuevo, Santana tomó a Quinn suavemente del brazo y la condujo a la esquina, Quinn se paralizó al ver donde la llevaba y miró suplicante a Santana. - Piensa muy bien en lo que vas a decirme Quinn, no quiero mentiras, te quedarás aquí hasta que esté lista la cena- dijo la latina mientras salía dejando a su novia rubia estupefacta, Quinn no se esperaba esto.

Rachel al ver entrar sola a su novia latina se preguntó donde estaba Quinn, Santana decidió responder a su pregunta no formulada- Quinn está en la esquina- dijo abrazando por la cintura a su pequeña novia. Rachel inmediatamente se giró en shock- ¿Por qué? Dijiste que no la castigarías por llegar tarde.

Santana no sabía si decirle aún, optó por la salida rápida -Bueno Rae, primero cenaremos y luego todas hablaremos con Quinn, me parece que tiene muchas cosas que explicarnos- terminó su oración con un rápido beso en los labios. -¿Qué estás preparando? Huele delicioso.- dijo mientras tomaba con el dedo un poco de la salsa que estaba en el bol.

-¡Santana López!, no metas tus manos sucias en la comida que estoy preparando, si quieres probar espera a la cena, y enserio lávate las manos- dijo la diva señalándola con la cuchara que tenía en la mano. Rindiéndose, Santana se ríe de su pequeño arrebato de divatude y la abraza, antes de salir corriendo luego de robar un poco más de salsa.-¡Santana!- grita frustrada Rachel al escuchar las carcajadas que venían de las escaleras mientras sigue cocinando.

Quinn se relaja un poco al escuchar las risitas de la latina que provenían del piso de arriba- Quizá no esté tan enfadada-pensó esperanzada.

Se estaba hartando de estar parada en la esquina como una niña maleducada y estuvo a punto de simplemente ir a hablar con Santana hasta que la responsable de su posición entraba y le decía que era hora de cenar y que se lavara las manos antes de retirarse al comedor.

Al entrar vio a Britt colocando los platos mientras Santana llevaba vasos y cubiertos; fue a ayudar a Rachel a llevar la comida, cosa que la morena agradeció con un breve beso en los labios.

Una vez sentadas las cuatro alrededor y habiendo avanzado su comida, Rachel decide preguntar.-San, yo sé que dijiste que hablaríamos luego de cenar pero enserio me está matando la curiosidad, tú estás muy seria y Quinn apenas y ha probado su plato, así que ¿qué ocurre?

-Rach, escúchame- dijo la latina- Cálmate nena, luego de cenar TODAS hablaremos sobre lo que pasa, no te angusties. Y tienes razón en algo- terminó volteándose hacia la rubia más baja- Quinn, come, no lo diré de nuevo.- advirtió en un tono que no llamaba a discusión. Al escuchar la advertencia, la rubia prefirió comer y no arriesgarse a un castigo previo al castigo. Aunque San aún no hablaba con ella, sabía que lo que hizo estaba muy mal y que San pensaba hacérselo saber a las malas, lo que significaba ella sollozando como una bebé mientras duerme sobre su estómago.

Una vez terminado el postre, Quinn fue enviada por Santana a lavar los platos mientras informaba a las otras chicas sobre qué se trataría la reunión. Cuando terminó, tal y como se lo pidieron, fue a la sala de estar donde vio a las chicas de espaldas a ella. Se aclaró la garganta suavemente llamando la atención de las tres.

-Quinn, siéntate- dijo la latina en un tono firme señalando el sofá en el que estaba Rachel, la morena se movió para darle espacio suficiente para una charla seria, Quinn tenía mucho que explicar.

-San nos explicó que tiene algo que ver con tus estudios Quinn- tomó la iniciativa la rubia alta- Ahora explícanos a qué se refiere por favor.

Quinn vio a sus tres novias, vio la curiosidad en los rostros de Britt y Rae, y el enojo calmado en la de San. Pensó en inventar algo pero los nervios no la dejaban pensar en algo bueno y sinceramente no deseaba más problemas.- San tiene razón chicas- empezó- Tiene que ver con mis estudios y juro que lo lamento. San- dijo frenéticamente voltenado a ver a la latina que la observaba casi sin parpadear- Lo lamento mucho, me asusté con la prueba y por eso hice lo que hice, yo- se calló al ser interrumpida por una ansiosa Rachel-¿Pero qué hiciste, Quinn? Habla ya por favor-. La rubia al oír el tono desesperado de la morena baja se volteó hacia ella y tomó su mano mientras Brittany se acomodaba para verla desde ese ángulo, empezó- Chicas, un chico de mi clase me ofreció por cien dólares los cuatro exámenes de la materia en la que tengo problemas- se detuvo agachando la cabeza avergonzada, no quería ver la decepción hacia ella, siguió con su explicación susurrando bajito- Acepté porque si no saco como mínimo un 750 perdería la materia y eso afectaría mi semestre, no quería que ustedes se decepcionaran de mí, por eso accedí. Pero en realidad sólo eran los exámenes en blanco, nunca fueron las respuestas ni nada.- dijo rápidamente tratando de justificarse aunque sea un poco, sin embargo cuando quería continuar Santana la calló.- Suficiente Quinn, nada de lo que digas es excusa para lo que hiciste.- La latina se levantó y se paseó con aire furioso por la sala de estar mientras su novia penitente la miraba. La rubia se quedó callada y agachó la cabeza. Luego de un momento de murmurar en español para sí, Santana se detuvo y la volvió a observar.-¿Sabes lo que ocurriría si alguien se entera?Podrías ser víctima de chantaje y extorsión y todo por culpa de tus malas decisiones. ¿Y si algún maestro lo descubre? ¿Y si el chico que te vendió los exámenes es descubierto, o decide venderte?¿Te has puesto a pensar que eso irá a tu registro permanente e incluso ser expulsada? No fue sólo copiar, fue un problema mayor; ya no somos niñas Quinn, todas tus malas decisiones tienen graves consecuencias, ya no es una nota del director o detención o quedar suspendida por unos días.- Santana terminó su discurso dejando a una aturdida Quinn, sabía que la latina tenía razón pero no sabía qué hacer, enserio necesitaba pasar esa clase pero probablemente debería haber considerado otras opciones en lugar de la más fácil.

-Quinn, ponte tu pijama y ve a pararte en la esquina de la habitación mientras Rae, San y yo discutimos tu castigo. Por suerte o mala suerte para ti, mañana es sábado y no hay que ir a la U.- ordenó la alta rubia con voz suave pero firme. Quinn se fue a hacer lo que dijeron con lágrimas en los ojos, no le gustaba sentir la decepción de sus novias con ella sabiendo que era completamente culpa suya.

Una vez la rubia abandonó la habitación, las tres chicas se reunieron, no podían creer lo que Quinn había hecho y no sabían que hacer, luego de diez minutos de que San sólo escuchara sugerencias que hacía la diva y eran vetadas por Britt alegando que era muy suave. En ese momento una idea golpeó a Santana, mientras sus novias seguían discutiendo.

-Podríamos revisarle a diario la tarea que le manden sin importar que sea larga o para la siguiente semana- dijo la diva pero una vez más Brittany desechó la idea- No Rach, la idea es que aprenda la lección, no matarla de sueño o agotamiento, eso no funcionaría-

-Yo tengo una idea- empezó a explicar Santana con una sonrisa un poco malvada que puso nerviosas a sus novias. Definitivamente no querían ser Quinn en ese momento.

Quinn estaba tan concentrada viendo a la pared y pensando en cuál podría ser su castigo que no escuchó cuando su novia latina entró en la habitación y se sobresaltó cuando la llamó.

-Quinn, ven aquí por favor- ordenó San siendo obedecida inmediatamente por una reticente Quinn.- Hemos discutido tu castigo y llegamos a la conclusión que será el más duro que hayas recibido hasta la fecha- explicó Santana tranquilamente viendo a su novia rubia palidecer; San le había dado unas buenas palizas antes y no quería saber que era peor. -Primero que nada- Santana continuó- mañana irás con el chico que te vendió los exámenes y se los regresarás aunque no quiera devolverte el dinero. Déjame hablar- dijo Santana al ver que Quinn iba a expresar su desacuerdo- No estás en posición de debatir nada así que guarda silencio; segundo, todos los días antes de la cena hasta que des el examen estarás una hora sentada escribiendo "La estafa es un delito penado por la ley; comprar exámenes para sacar buenas notas inmerecidas es una forma de estafa y engaño por lo que se vuelve un delito. No debo estafar ni mentir a nadie y mucho menos a mí misma"; tercero, estás conectada a tierra sin celular ni laptop más que para la Universidad durante las próximas dos semana, si debes hacer tareas nos informas a cualquiera de las tres y cero chat a menos que sea importante o urgente- Quinn asintió esperando que llegue la peor parte- Cuarto; hoy te daré una paliza con el cepillo y luego irás a la cama inmediatamente. Luego de estos azotes estarás perdonada; pero a diario te voy a azotar con la mano luego de la cena como recordatorio y de ahí te quedarás sentada en la mesa con cualquiera de las tres supervisándote mientras estudias hasta las 22:30 pm. Luego de ese tiempo puedes estudiar cualquier otra cosa para el día siguiente o terminar alguna tarea que no alcanzaste a hacer en el día. Debes distribuir bien tu tiempo porque quiero que estés acostada a mas tardar a las 12:30 am. ¿Quedó claro tu castigo o tienes alguna duda?, sino es así sobre mi regazo.

Quinn pensó un momento, estaba aturdida, una azotaína diaria hasta el día del examen que era en una semana era demasiado, esperaba que no fueran tan duras después de la que recibiría hoy.- No tengo ninguna duda San, confío en las tres y aunque me va a doler mucho realmente sé que lo merezco, fui muy mala.- terminó con un leve sollozo mientras agachaba la cabeza. San al ver la inseguridad en su rostro decidió calmarla, no era bueno que Quinn reciba un castigo en el estado mental en que se encontraba.- No eres mala nena, tu comportamiento y tus decisiones fueron erróneas pero tú no eres mala mi amor, lo juro. ¿Me crees?- vio una lucha interna reflejada en la expresión de la rubia dejando al final sólo la vergüenza por sus actos; eso tranquilizó a la latina.- Te creo- dijo con confianza Quinn mientras se colocaba sobre el regazo de Santana; ella estaría bien y sería perdonada.

\- Bien, acabemos con esto; ¿por qué serás castigada Quinn?- preguntó con firmeza y severidad. Quinn sintió que su estómago se hundía al saber lo que vendría; fue sacada de sus pensamientos sobre lo idiota que había sido al intentar hacer lo que hizo con una fuerte nalgada.- Pregunté por qué estás en esta posicion Quinn Fabray- dijo dando otro azote que le dejó picando la mano-¡Au!, perdón San, seré castigada por comprar exámenes sin tener en cuenta que si me descubren me metería en serios problemas, realmente lo siento San- dijo esperando su destino. La latina asintió satisfecha con la respuesta y empezó dando azotes medio duros y pausados sobre los shorts de pijama que dejaban un leve picor en el trasero de la rubia, poco a poco Quinn empezó a sentir incomodidad pero aún no dolor total. Santana continuó hasta que Quinn empezó a retocerse un poco, luego se detuvo para bajarle la ropa de dormir y los panties hasta las rodillas y siguió dando nalgadas mucho más fuertes y firmes que le dejaban picando la mano, definitivamente Quinn sentía eso.

La rubia intentó evitar el castigo retorciéndose fuertemente del regazo de Santana pero la latina era más fuerte y le dio dos duros golpes en sus muslos -¡Suficiente, Quinn!, te puedes caer-

Quinn dejó de moverse por unos pocos segundos hasta que sintió que Santana castigaba la zona sensible para sentarse y empezó a suplicar.

-No más San, duele mucho- lloraba la rubia retorciéndose sin conseguir nada. De repente, Santana se detuvo, Quinn giró su cabeza para ver a la latina tomar el cepillo y levantarlo en el aire y casi se levanta de su regazo pero la morena se lo esperaba y la acomodó nuevamente colocando su pierna bronceada suavemente sobre la pálida en un fuerte agarre; Quinn se aferró con fuerza al tobillo de Santana para evitar mover su mano hacia atrás y aumentar su castigo, se sentía definitivamente como la peor paliza que le hayan dado alguna vez y sólo quería terminar con esto, las lágrimas caían por su rostro en un torrente imparable.

A Santana le dolía ver a su novia de esa manera, llorosa y gimoteante mientras sufría, pero se armó de determinación y levantó el cepillo de madera en su mano.

-No es necesario que cuentes Quinn, pero no quiero ver que tu mano se mueve hacia atrás o que intentes levantarte, si haces algo de eso empezamos de nuevo, ¿entendido?

-Sí Señora- dijo Quinn en un sollozo. Santana lanzó el primer azote duro de la noche en la zona posterior de los muslos la cual no había sido castigada, Quinn gritó y se retorció sobre su regazo pero no se levantó ni puso su mano, Santana le colocó la mano en la espalda baja como consuelo mientras lanzaba el siguiente golpe. Quinn lloraba y gritaba y sus palabras eran inentendibles mientras Santana continuaba el duro castigo, luego de quince azotes se detuvo.

-Ok princesa, estos son los últimos cinco azotes, quiero que pienses bien en lo que te puso en esta posición y que jamás en tu vida lo vuelvas siquiera a imaginar.

Quinn solo asintió con la cabeza incapaz de formar una palabra coherente y esperó, Santana no alargó más la espera y bajó el cepillo en el peor azote de la noche, Quinn salta y grita y casi se mueve del regazo de Santana pero es sostenida firmemente por una latina decidida, su trasero es un volcán en erupción y jura que está en carne viva, Santana suelta los demás azotes en rápida sucesión e igual fuerza terminando por fin con el castigo. Suelta el cepillo y levanta a su niña abrazándola fuertemente mientras llora su dolor y arrepentimiento.

-Calma bebé, ya pasó, estás perdonada pequeña, ya todo pasó- Santana meció con cuidado a la niña entre sus brazos hasta que su llanto se convirtió en sollozos luego en gimoteos hasta que se quedó dormida en su regazo. Santana acomodó a la chica rubia boca abajo y la vigiló un rato más. Luego de unos quince minutos Santana López entró con una mirada devastada a la sala de estar mientras sus novias estaban esperando impacientes, al ver el rostro de la morena ambas chicas se levantaron del sofá y corrieron a abrazarla, Santana se derrumbó mientras lloraba por haber castigado tan fuerte a su hermosa novia rubia.

-Calma San- la tranquilizó la morena más baja- ella está bien, está durmiendo y mañana es un nuevo comienzo. Ya verás cómo mañana estará buscando atención como un pequeño gatito y se pondrá caprichosa, todo está bien bebé.- ambas chicas continuaron consolándola hasta que Santana se quedó dormida por el cansancio del día, Brittany la cargó en peso mientras la pequeña diva le abría el paso hasta la habitación. Acostaron a la latina en la cama junto a Quinn quien inmediatamente se giró y se aferró a la fuente de calor. Sus novias sonrieron con cariño, aunque no lo quisieran demostrar abiertamente, Santana López y Quinn Fabray eran personas muy sensibles y amorosas. Ambas chicas se alejaron de la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro y un sentimiento cálido en su pecho por sus tercas y cariñosas novias.


	2. Chapter 2

_**N/A: Escribí este capítulo como un extra del one-shot anterior. No contiene azotes pero si hace mención a ello. Hay una relación de disciplina doméstica.**_

_**Si desean que siga escribiendo, porque pueden ver que ésta es mi única historia, escriban en los comentarios. Denme ideas para otras historias de faberrittana. Por favor, eviten los comentarios maliciosos o de desprecio, fueron advertidos sobre la trama. Aceptaré cualquier sugerencia para escribir. Gracias chicos.**_

Capítulo Extra

Quinn se levantó por el dolor cuando se volteó mientras dormía y su trasero inflamado tocó un cuerpo caliente. Se giró gimiendo para ver que a quien había topado era a su ardiente latina que parecía un pequeño fuego mientras dormía. A ella no le molestaba la temperatura corporal de Santana, antes bien le encantaba acurrucarse siendo la cuchara pequeña en las noches más frías. Lamentablemente su trasero no estaba en condición de recibir más calor del que ya tenía.

Se levantó tratando de no despertar a sus novias pero Santana era bastante posesiva incluso mientras dormía, por lo que al sentir el espacio vacío gruñó en sueños y rodó hasta toparse con Rachel que estaba siendo abrazada por la rubia alta como si de un osito se tratase. La latina pasó su brazo por la cintura de Britt mientras enganchaba a la morena baja con su pierna antes de volver a dormirse profundamente. Quinn se rió un poco ante la escena y se volteó a ver la hora; ughh, odiaba irse a dormir temprano,recién eran las 7:00 am de un sábado.

Luego de una dolorosa ida al baño fue a prepararse café en la cocina, se sirvió una taza y luchó contra la idea de sentarse en el sofá a ver algo en la televisión sabiendo que a Santana no le gustaba la idea de ninguna de ellas con algo caliente e inestable (a diferencia de los vasos con sorbete que usan los niños y que Britt y Rach obligaron a San que compre porque no pueden estar sin chocolate caliente en una película pero que Quinn se negaba a usar por dignidad), en un lugar donde se te pueda caer encima y quemarte, así que se quedó parada apoyada en el mesón bebiendo lentamente de su taza humeante y pensó en lo que ocurrió el día anterior. Se sentía emocionalmente mejor al librarse de la culpa pero estaba un poco asustada por el hecho de que faltaban más palizas, por más que fueran sólo con las manos no la tranquilizaba, la latina sabía usar muy bien sus manos. Unos brazos en su cintura la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa hermosa?, ¿no puedes dormir?- dijo San mientras depositaba unos suaves besos a lo largo del cuello pálido de su novia.

\- Buenos días San- dijo tímidamente mientras se volteaba- No, ya no puedo dormir más, eso pasa cuando voy a la cama temprano. ¿ Y tú, como así despierta?, es temprano- preguntó curiosa.

Santana hizo una mueca -Seh, bueno, por lo general me acurruco a tu lado porque Rach se mueve mucho. De hecho me levanté porque me dio una patada en la rodilla luego de que se dio como cinco vueltas. Enserio, parece un huracán- terminó con suave resoplido mientras se servía una taza de café.

-San- comenzó Quinn con una suave voz- ¿ Puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que te enojes?-

Santana escuchó ese tono y se acercó a Quinn con cuidado. Era obvio que temía la respuesta de su pregunta pero igual necesitaba hacerla. -Claro nena, dime-

Quinn se quedó callada por unos minutos antes de hablar.-¿Hoy empezarán los azotes de recordatorio y estudiar?- preguntó en un susurro tan bajo que Santana tuvo que inclinarse para escuchar. A Santana le dolió en el corazón lo joven y asustada que lucía su novia generalmente confiada.

-¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó la latina. Quinn se mordió el labio asintiendo con su cabeza, sí.

-Dejame revisarte- le dijo San llevándola suavemente a uno de los sofás. Se sentó y le bajó delicadamente el pantalón de pijama que se había puesto. La agarró y la puso en su regazo para examinarla bien. Se veía doloroso, sus muslos estaban ligeramente rosas y tibios al tacto. Quinn se removió incómodamente ante el suave toque soltando un pequeño gemido pero no dijo nada. Santana siguió revisando y se sintió mal ante la lamentable apariencia del trasero de Quinn, lucía hinchado y con ronchas rojas. La razón le decía que igual debía castigarla ese día porque era lo prometido, pero su corazón simplemente se retorcía ante la idea.

-Creo que podremos esperar a mañana nena, pero igual hoy tendrás tu tiempo de estudio y a cambio quiero un ensayo de no menos de mil palabras sobre las consecuencias del fraude en la Universidad ¿ok?- decidió la latina al no poder ser tan severa con su novia. Quinn se relajó ante eso y se levantó con cuidado poniéndose sus pantalones antes de sentarse en el regazo de la morena enterrando su cara en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro mientras se acurrucaba lo más posible.

-Gracias San, muchas gracias- susurra bajito mientras la latina frota círculos suaves en su espalda.

Ambas chicas estaban completamente relajadas hasta que se sobresaltaron al escuchar los pasos de alguien.

-¿Ves San?, te dije que se pondría como un gatito- dijo la bailarina mientras besaba a sus novias en la frente.- Buenos días hermosas, ¿por qué no están en la cama?- preguntó haciendo un puchero adorable.

-Bueno nena, lo que pasa es que aquí cierta personita diminuta a la cual no nombraré- dijo la latina mirando intensamente a la morena baja que se quedó estática cuando entró en la habitación con sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas ante la inesperada atención mientras Santana continuaba -decidió que mi rodilla sería un perfecto balón de soccer.- terminó antes de sonreírle a Brittany.

La alta rubia se rió ante eso, su pequeña diva podría ser el monstruo de Tasmania cuando duerme. - ¿Y tú, Q?- preguntó viéndola.

-Ehhh, yo ya no podía dormir más porque anoche dormí casi tres horas antes de lo usual- respondió con un ligero tono de queja en su voz. Brittany levantó ligeramente la ceja.

-Eso no fue gracias a nosotras nena- le dijo Brittany con tono despreocupado pero con una intensidad en la mirada que hizo a Quinn sonrojarse de la vergüenza.

-Bueno- habló por primera vez Rachel para aliviar la incomodidad de Quinn lo cual la rubia agradeció- ¿qué les parece panqueques con jarabe y tocino para mis novias come animales favoritas?- mencionó Rachel causando un gemido de placer entre sus novias.

-Por favor, sí- exclamaron juntas causando la risa de la diva que dirigía a la cocina.

Luego del desayuno Santana hizo que Quinn llamara al chico que le vendió los exámenes y quedaron en encontrarse en una cafetería cerca de su casa dentro de media hora. Santana la acompañó hasta allá y se sentaron en una mesa mientras esperaban que el muchacho aparezca.

-Quinn, no quiero que vuelva a suceder algo ni medianamente parecido, porque si es así te prometo que lo de ayer será un juego. Esto fue grave nena, no me gustaría verte deprimida por no lograr tus metas. Y si tienes problemas con alguna materia habla con nosotras y te ayudaremos o le pagremos a algún maestro particular para que te ayude, ¿quedó claro?- terminó en un tono suave. Su intención no era regañarla o hacerla sentir culpable, para eso la castigó el día anterior, sólo quería asegurarse que Quinn comprenda.

Quinn miró con un poco de vergüenza a su novia, pero no veía decepción, sólo el amor incondicional feroz y salvaje que brillaba en sus ojos. Asintió, - No te preocupes, San. No volveré a hacer nada ni remotamente parecido.

Santana asintió satisfecha con su respuesta y tomó sus manos pálidas entre las suyas dándoles un suave apretón. -Lo sé nena, y estoy muy orgullosa de ti por aceptar que no estuvo bien y enmendar tu error- terminó Santana con un suave beso en la parte interna de la muñeca donde se siente el pulso.

Finalmente el chico llegó y Quinn explicó que ya no quería el examen y que no se preocupara, se podía quedar con su dinero y ella no diría nada pero que él tampoco la acusara. El muchacho se sorprendió, sabía que Fabray era buena alumna pero no creyó que fuera tan honesta como lo estaba siendo y sintió un profundo respeto por la rubia.

Acabada la reunión, ambas chicas regresaron a casa tomadas de las manos con un café humeante y chocolate caliente entre sus manos. Era uno de esos fríos días en New York que las parejas aprovechaban para abrazarse todo el tiempo y ellas no fueron la excepción.

Al llegar a casa vieron a sus dos novias acurrucadas entre sí con mantas cubriéndolas bebiendo chocolate mientras veían un musical elegido por la diva.

-Es mediodía bebé- le susurró la latina a Quinn- trabaja en tu ensayo hasta que sea hora de almorzar.- la rubia asintió mientras besaba suavemente a sus novias antes de subir a la habitación.

Santana admiró el suave balanceo de las caderas de Quinn al subir las escaleras hasta que desapareció de su rango de visión y se volteó hacia sus novias. Se sacó la chaqueta, guantes y botas dejando sólo un suéter de lana con sus vaqueros antes de sentarse a lado de la morena baja y tirarla sobre su regazo mientras envolvía un brazo en Brittany que se acurrucó contra ella antes de prestar atención a la televisión; Santana amaba profundamente a cada una de sus novias.


End file.
